moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mord im Spiegel
Mord im Spiegel ist ein britischer Kriminalfilm aus dem Jahr 1980 unter der Regie von Guy Hamilton. Jonathan Hales und Barry Sandler adaptierten hierzu Agatha Christies gleichnamigen Roman von 1962. Handlung Das kleine englische Dorf St. Mary Mead, Heimat von Miss Marple, ist hocherfreut, als eine große amerikanische Filmgesellschaft entscheidet, dort einen Film zu drehen, der die Beziehung zwischen Maria Stuart und Elisabeth I., gespielt von den berühmten Schauspielerinnen Marina Rudd und Lola Brewster, erzählt. Marina reist mit ihrem Ehemann Jason, dem Regisseur, an. Als sie erkennt, dass Lola auch im Film mitspielen wird, reagiert sie cholerisch, da Lola und Marina sich nicht ausstehen können. Marina hat Morddrohungen erhalten. Kurz darauf stirbt Heather Babcock, ein Fan von Marina, auf einer Feier im Herrenhaus, nachdem sie einen vergifteten Cocktail getrunken hatte, der offensichtlich für Marina bestimmt war. Unmittelbar davor hatte Heather Marina in einem umfangreichen Monolog von einer früheren Begegnung in einem Theater erzählt, bei der Heather Marina geküsst hatte. Jeder glaubt nun, dass Marina das eigentliche Opfer hätte sein sollen, doch Inspektor Craddock, der den Fall bearbeitet, ist sich nicht sicher, weswegen er seine Tante Miss Jane Marple um Hilfe bittet. Eine Dienstbotin sagt während der Untersuchung aus, dass Marina während des Gesprächs mit Heather einen versteinerten Ausdruck angenommen und auf ein Bild an der Wand mit einer Madonna und einem Säugling gestarrt habe. Im weiteren Verlauf will Marina einen ihr angebotenen Kaffee als vergiftet erkannt haben und verweigert daraufhin seinen Genuss. Tatsächlich wird darin Arsen nachgewiesen. Es stellt sich letztlich heraus, dass Marina selbst die Täterin ist und die Morddrohungen sowie den Giftanschlag auf sie nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Sie hatte früher ein behindertes Kind bekommen, nachdem sie während der Schwangerschaft an Röteln erkrankte. Während des Monologs Heathers wurde ihr der Zusammenhang der bis dato ungeklärten Ansteckung bewusst, worauf sie beschloss, Heather zu töten. Am Ende begeht sie Selbstmord. Cast Trivia Pierce Brosnan hat einen nur wenige Sekunden langen Auftritt an der Seite von Elisabeth Taylor. Titel Der Originaltitel The Mirror Crack'd ist aus dem Gedicht The Lady of Shalott des britischen Poeten Alfred, Lord Tennyson entlehnt: :Out flew the web and floated wide-'' :''The mirror crack'd from side to side; :"The curse is come upon me", cried :The Lady of Shalott. Kritiken „Betuliche, wenig aufregende Agatha-Christie-Verfilmung, die mangelnde Spannung durch hochkarätige Besetzung wettzumachen versucht: da die Geschichte im Filmmilieu spielt, bekommt eine Reihe von Leinwandstars vergangener Zeiten die Gelegenheit zu eitlen, selbstgefälligen Auftritten.“ – Lexikon des Internationalen Films „Angela Lansbury muss in dieser halbwegs spannenden Verfilmung nach Agatha Christie gegen die Erinnerung an Margaret Rutherford anspielen, die in den 60er Jahren die rüstige Amateurdetektivin verkörperte. Landsbury wurde besonders durch die TV-Serie "Mord ist ihr Hobby" weltweit bekannt. Bemerkenswert ist allerdings die internationale Starbesetzung.“ – Prisma-Online.de „Der Film hat ein Problem: Angela Lansbury ist nicht Margaret Rutherford. Denn so gut sie auch spielt, Rutherfords Verkörperung der Miss Marple wird immer unerreicht bleiben. Und auch die Nebenrollen bleiben für eine Agatha-Christie-Verfilmung erstaunlich blass. Zwar hat man ein enormes Staraufgebot aufgefahren, doch Elizabeth Taylor und Kim Novak sind weit von der Form früherer Tage entfernt.“ – DVD-Narr.de Kategorie:1980 Film Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung